


Missing Stationery

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kleptomania, Psychological Disorder, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy loves her stationery, but someone in her office keeps taking it and she plans to find out exactly who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Stationery

Pansy Parkinson walked into her office the next morning, her desk stacked high with a pile of documents that she needed to staple together and send off. Pulling open the drawer, she reached in to retrieve her beloved stapler, an item she'd found herself using multiple times every day. To her great dismay, it was not there.

She crouched down level with the drawer, searching all the way into the back. Around the pens, under the papers, but no, it wasn't there. _How strange_, she thought, irritated. This was the fourth item from her office that had gone missing that week! Since she had such a love for her stationery--though she would be hard pressed to admit it--she always noticed when something was missing.

Furious at the thought that someone might actually be stealing from her, Pansy jumped up from her desk and pulled her office door open sharply. Her secretary, Ginny Weasley, was oblivious, messing around with some pens as she approached.

"Weasley!" she screeched at the woman. "What have you done with my stationery?" What infuriated Pansy even more was that she didn't seem to have a clue what was going on—the same confused look spread across her face every time she questioned the woman. "Get in my office. Now!"

As far as Pansy was concerned, it had to be Weasley who was stealing from her. No one else had access to her office at all times, and she saw no reason for anyone to sneak in, either.

As Weasley got up and made her way into Pansy's office, seating herself, Pansy shut the door behind her and took her usual chair. Unsure of how to start, she played with her fingers before looking directly into Weasley's eyes and coming straight out with it. "Why have you been stealing my things?"

Her secretary seemed to be playing innocent. "What things?"

"Oh, come on," Pansy scoffed. "You're the only one with access to my office. It has to be you."

"What things?" Weasley repeated.

A sigh escaped Pansy's lips. She hated it when Weasley played the fool, though she realised that the trait probably ran in the family. "My stationery, Weasley."

Weasley raised her eyebrows. "All this over missing stationery?"

Pansy banged her fist on the table. "You know how I feel about stationery!"

"Oh," Weasley said, looking away from Pansy to hide her ever increasing smirk. "Right."

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Pansy commanded, narrowing her eyes. "Now tell me why you've been taking my things."

This time when Weasley sighed, the smirk was gone, and Pansy saw her cheeks blush almost as red as her hair. Pansy had never before bothered to take in how Weasley looked, but she found herself quite liking the bob cut the woman had and the unique way the freckles placed themselves across her face. And she couldn't deny that the woman dressed well, though she was unsure how as she'd always been led to believe the Weasley family was poor.

In school, Pansy had always noticed that Weasley was quite a small, but with the stilettos that she insisted on wearing to work every day, she was considerably taller than in her school days. Ashamed as she was, she found herself staring at Weasley's legs quite a bit, though she felt comfortable in the knowledge that she hadn't been caught by anyone yet.

"I'm a kleptomaniac." Weasley finally said, but there was no verbal response from Pansy, just a baffled expression. "I steal things... but I can't help it!"

Pansy's eyes widened with shock. "You steal, but you can't help it?"

Looking once more at the ground, Weasley nodded. "Yes. It's a proper disorder, Dad says..."

"It's muggle?" Pansy's eyes narrowed. Like her friends, she had always despised anything related to those filthy, non magical _creatures_, and part of the reason she had taken so long on deciding to hire Weasley was due to her family having no issues with them. "What a surprise."

"Look," Weasley started, standing up. "I'm sorry. I'll buy you new ones or something…" As she made her way to the door, Pansy knew she couldn't help but take advantage of this opportunity.

"That won't be necessary," she said as she picked up the phone. "I'll just call Mr. Malfoy and let him know of the situation."

Weasley turned around, panic in her eyes. "No, don't do that, please! I'll lose my job!"

Pansy had the woman exactly where she wanted her, putty in her hands. "Oh, so you will," she said softly, faking naivety and putting the phone back. "I suppose there's always another way you could make it up to me..." Deciding she needed to work it, Pansy pouted and stuck her chest out at Weasley, glad that she had decided to wear a low cut top to work.

Realising what Pansy was implying, a look of shock crossed Weasley's face. "No!"

"Oh, give over," Pansy rolled her eyes. "I know perfectly well about that fling you had with Granger back in the day."

Weasley gasped, her mouth wide open. It was clear that she didn't think anyone knew about what had gone on.

"Close your mouth," said Pansy. "You'll catch flies."

Immediately Weasley's mouth snapped shut, and she placed her hands on her hips in defiance. "I won't do this."

"All right," Pansy said, sporting a disappointed look and picking up the phone again. Pressing the nought and then the one seemed to put Weasley on edge, as she was fiddling around with her fingers. Another three buttons and Weasley had made her mind up, caving.

"Fine, fine! I'll do what you want..."

Pansy gave the woman a satisfied smirk and put the phone down. Never had she been so glad to be a Slytherin. "Good. And don't deny that you want me. I've seen the way you look at me."

Weasley's cheeks went pink, and she looked around the room awkwardly, unable to respond to that. "What do you want me to do?"

Swiftly, Pansy walked around to where Ginny was seated and stroked her cheek. In one quick movement, she had knocked everything off of her desk. "I've always wanted to do that. Now, sit up on it."

Weasley did as she was told, and Pansy didn't think she'd ever been more excited. She could hardly contain herself, feeling giddy and so very lucky that she had gotten this opportunity. _Disorder, my arse_, she thought, believing that her secretary had just made that up.

The blouse Weasley was wearing was tight, and Pansy could see her bra right through it. "You know, this is really inappropriate for the workplace," she commented as she slowly undid the buttons.

"I was trying to attract _someone's_ attention."

"And whose might that have been?" asked Pansy, looking dead into Weasley's eyes and loving the look of lust she got in return.

Weasley winked. "Yours."

"I thought I'd never hear you say that," Pansy said, slipping Weasley's blouse off and undoing the woman's bra. "Beautiful," she remarked at her secretary's lingerie. "Such a shame it's going to waste."

"Screw it!" Weasley said roughly, ripping it off without a care and exposing her rather large breasts.

"My, my, Weasley," Pansy couldn't stop staring--her secretary's nipples were rock hard, and her breasts were something of an amazing beauty. "But don't forget who's in charge here."

"Whoops," Weasley said cheekily.

Pansy ran her fingers tenderly across the woman's breasts, toying with her nipples and cupping them gently. Feeling far too compelled to do so, Pansy bent down and licked them, finding her right nipple and taking it in her mouth. She flicked her tongue around it, sucking it and loving the taste.

A moan escaped from Weasley as she swapped nipples, continuing to play with the unoccupied one with her other hand. Never before had Pansy had such a delicious beauty at her mercy, and she could feel herself getting wet between her legs. She licked all the way from Weasley's breasts right down to her bellybutton before hiking up the woman's skirt. "Stockings, how convenient."

"You never know when they might come in handy," Weasley said, lying back on the desk, letting herself be fondled.

The knickers Weasley was wearing matched the bra from earlier, and, without hesitating, Pansy pulled them down to her ankles, exposing a juicy, pink, wet slit. "I knew it," Pansy said with satisfaction, her lips pursed with a smirk. Her hand roamed Weasley's shaved cunt, stroking her labia and eventually touching her clit with her thumb.

Weasley shuddered at this and gave another moan, encouraging Pansy to keep going. Weasley was so wet that her fingers slipped about, and she found herself touching her harder. Pulling apart the woman's labia, she revealed her pussy hole to her for the first time.

Gulping nervously, as she'd never gotten this far with another woman before, Pansy placed her finger at the entrance, telling herself to do to Weasley what she loved having men do to her. Her finger slipped in easily, and, as Weasley's breathing increased, Pansy started to move it in and out. Slowly at first, then increasing her speed as she went on.

"Another," Weasley panted, her hands cupping her own breasts.

Pansy plunged a second finger inside her secretary and bravely brought her mouth down to her cunt. Her warm breath seemed to drive Weasley insane, and the woman ground up to meet her mouth.

"Please," Weasley begged, and Pansy obliged. Her tongue flicked over Weasley's clit and down to her slit, just above her fingers. She'd never tasted pussy before, but the sweet taste of it was enough to make her go back down for it. Like a little puppy, she lapped again and again, satisfied in the notion that her partner was enjoying it from the woman's reactions.

Realising she couldn't take it anymore, Pansy brought her left hand down, lifted her skirt up, and placed her hand underneath. Pulling her knickers aside, she touched her own pussy, her own moans joining Weasley's.

Pansy still continued to pleasure Weasley, her mouth now sucking on her clit and her hand pressing three fingers into her. Everything was so intense that in no time at all, it seemed, they were both panting loudly. Pansy could only hope they were the only ones in the office so early, as she hadn't bothered to lock the door.

Getting wetter and more turned on by the second, Pansy placed her own fingers inside her cunt, frigging herself as she pleasured her secretary, the woman she had lusted after for so many months now.

Weasley's juices were flowing heavily and Pansy felt her face being covered in it, enjoying the feeling as Weasley started to hump up into her mouth, close to climax.

"God, I love you," Weasley groaned as she moved her groin up and down, and Pansy suckled on her clit once more, sending the woman into a mad frenzy as she came all over Pansy's face.

As Weasley panted and came down off of hers, Pansy continued to fuck herself with her fingers, bringing her right hand up to fondle Weasley's breasts. The sight of Weasley coming down from her climax and her own thumb now touching her clit was exactly what Pansy needed to cum, almost screaming in ecstasy as the sensations overcame her.

She felt weak as she came, grabbing hold of the desk and breathing heavily, though feeling quite embarrassed and ashamed as she realised Weasley was watching her.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Pansy Parkinson frigged herself into a climax because of me," she smirked, redressing herself.

Fuming, Pansy screeched at her as she pulled her skirt down. "Get out, Weasley!"

Weasley did as she was told, though Pansy spoke just before she opened the door. "But make sure you're back here after work. You owe me."


End file.
